Hidden Tears
by trickycat
Summary: You suffered each day, not knowing who exactly the man you called your father was, or what was the dark history that followed him. All you knew that the Data Master was willing to lend you a hand. Reader/Yanagi


**Niou: Don't read it. It's crap. How do I know? Why don't you read and find out? *smirk***

**Hidden Tears**

Walking slowly, you reached the place which you always wished to call your home. You sighed at the strong smell of alcohol as you entered the small house, and almost didn't notice the mess in the living room, being all too-used to it now. As you headed upstairs to your room, you ignored the big-bellied man who reeked of sweat and alcohol slumped over the table, with the T.V on.

Locking your bed-room door, you settled on your chair and started on the homework Sensei had given you. Usually, a average student would most probably go back to the sensei with hundreds of doubts, or wouldn't do the homework at all, but being intelligent has always given you a upper hand. You solved through complex mathematical sums easily as a child could break a twig.

Checking your wrist watch, you realized that there were at least 20 minutes until the ruckus began. You unwrapped your bandages that covered your hands, and your legs, sucking in the pain that erupted as you did so. Snatching your towel and clothes, you hurried down to take a hot bath. Ignoring the pain that shot through your body as you engulfed yourself in the tub, you sighed again.

Cuts can heal easily, you thought, glancing over your hands and legs, which were almost half-healed. Bruises on the other hand… you didn't know how to deal with them. That was partly the reason you wore bandages anyway: to hide the proof of what you suffered each day.

Though, everyone thought you were so mysterious and cool, wearing that. Another rumor spread in the entire school today, you mused leaning back against the wall of the tub, that you were in a relationship with Kirihara Akaya. You didn't blame them really, you were kinda close with Akaya, you always thought of him as a stubborn adorable little brother.

However, you did notice one thing today: Yanagi constantly kept a eye on you. You were his classmate, and during lessons, you could've sworn his eyes were on you the entire time, seeing as he sat directly behind you. But, you weren't so sure either, seeing as he gave the correct answers whenever the teacher asked him or corrected the teacher each time he made a mistake.

Even during lunch, as you sat alone at your usual place, always being disturbed by Akaya, you caught him glancing at you every now and then. Usually, you were isolated by everyone, and your fanclub was just too scared to do anything but ogle at you from a safe distance. Again, you didn't care.

"Oi, (Y/n)!"

Your eyes automatically went wide and your body trembled at hearing the all-too-familiar voice. "Otou-san, I am taking a bath." You were proud that your voice was steady.

"Go to hell with your bath! I want you here now! Get over here you irresponsible bitch!"

You sighed and you stood up from the tub. Quickly, drying yourself and changing, you took slow steps and finally arrived at the living room.

Broken shards of glass hit you a moment later.

…. If you hadn't worn thick jumper-type thing, you were sure that you would've died.

"Ya sure took your time, bitch. Look at me."

You kept staring at the table instead of looking into his ugly face. You heard heavy footsteps, and the sound of a slap echoed throughout the house. Pain arose from your now red right cheek, and he forced you to look at him.

"When I say to look at me, _look at me_."

"…. Then what am I doing now, dancing around?" You glared at him with as much courage as you could muster. Seconds later, you were choking for breaths as strong fingers held your neck tightly.

"Don't you try to act smart with me, bitch. It's because of me that you're even alive! Because I slave night and day just to bring home a few bucks, don't you try to be the boss here!"

The smell of alcohol was so strong that it made you almost not want to breath, but your hands scrabbled helplessly at your neck, trying to make him let go. Finally, when you thought you were done for, his hand was withdrawn, and immediately you fell down, choking and gasping for oxygen.

"In this house, you live either according to my rules, or you can get the hell out!" With that elegant parting, he drank some more alcohol, before slumping over in a deep slumber.

Sucking in deep breaths, you waited till you were sue you could move again. Standing up shakily, you ran upstairs to your room, and hurriedly removed your think knitted jumper to check the damage. Judging from the pain, you hadn't managed to avoid all the glass shards. Thick red liquid trickled down your hand, and you cursed under your breath. Grabbing your bandages, you started to staunch the wound.

However, no matter how much you tried, you couldn't manage to stop a tear from trickling down your cheek.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ohayou, (L/n)-san." Yanagi greeted you the moment you walked in your class, much to your hidden surprise. However, you nodded at him in greeting.

Yanagi Renji, no matter how hard he tried to surpass it, he had to admit, he was worried for you. Akaya had asked him the other day, to gather some data on you, saying worriedly that you, his senpai was "hurt" and "not well". There was a 87% chance that Akaya had noticed because he is the one who usually inflicted injuries on others, therefore unexpectedly he has a good amount of knowledge on that subject for a second year student. Yanagi also had to admit, you had caught his attention for some while now, but he had tried to ignore it. Tennis was more important, or so he had thought and hoped so.

Now that Akaya disturbed him and most importantly, used those words to describe you, he couldn't help but need to gather some more data on you. Also, a worried Akaya Kirihara is not what you see every day.

Yanagi already knew which way you took to reach your home, but what disturbed him that at night a drunken, big-bellied man, with streaks of gray in his wild brown hair, also took the same way. On closer inspection, Yanagi discovered much to his shock that this particular man entered your house. That had aroused his curiosity and his unnerving feeling. Why did this man seem so familiar? And, more importantly, why was this man in your house?

The only resemblance between this man and you was the eyes. Sharp, brown eyes, capable of looking through your soul, capable of finding out the truth by merely looking. From this, Yanagi had deduced that there was a 79.5% chance that you were his daughter. Upon further researching on this particular, familiar man, he had to admit he was shocked to the very core when the results arrived. For this man was none other than Rin Tsukimori, who had a dark history of killing his own wife and children, also his entire family, when they refused to grant him more inheritance amongst his brothers. That was why this man seemed familiar: Yanagi was nine years old, and had seen him on public news channel. Tsukimori had served five years in prison, and after that, he had disappeared. No trace of him ever since.

There was a 94% that he had another woman when he killed his family, a woman named Sakura Tsukimori. She was brutally murdered as well, however, her murderer was not known. It was unknown whether or not they had an offspring, but seeing the resemblance between Sakura-san and you, there was a 99% chance that her genes were shared by you, the 1% percent being the father's. Being a woman of exceptional beauty, there was a 100% chance that you had inherited that part of Sakura-san as well.

What worried him was the amount of bandages which you always wear seemed to be increasing each day. There was just a 15% possibility that you knew of your father's history. Most likely he had made something up for you to believe.

You were unpacking your bag when you sensed _him_ approaching. Glancing at your watch, you calculated that there was at least 15 minutes for class to start.

"(L/n)-san."

You looked up. "How may I help you, Yanagi-san?" You said in your usual voice. This was your first time talking to him, and you noticed that… he looked kind of cute up close.

He held out a piece of paper. "Would you be willing to join the literature club? We need talented people like you."

_Accept it. It will decrease the chances of you getting more injured by 10%._

You blinked at him. Literature club? How did he know that you liked literature? Hesitatingly accepting the paper, you scanned the document super fast. It was appealing, and it seemed interesting too. "Alright. Thank you for asking me." You said, still reading.

Yanagi was almost glad. "Hai. Many thanks." He made his way back to his seat, seeing as only 3 minutes were left for the class to start.

-x-x-x-x-

**Niou: Told ya it's crap. *smirks and stretches back lazily* … Anyone who disagrees, drop a review. We'll see who's right or not. Puri~ **


End file.
